Sun Burn
by MastogsKayKay
Summary: "Many people would say that the sun can cure anyone's unhappiness, but I personally despise it." Bella Swan isn't too excited about moving back to Forks, but if it means escaping the sun and her mysterious past, she's willing to do anything to get away.
1. Prologue

Many people would say that the sun can cure anyone's unhappiness. The hot ball in the sky may shed light on issues, but that's why I personally _despise_ it. I know greatly the potential of destruction from it. Not only sunburns, but more. To me, the sun is a natural born enemy. No, I'm incorrect, the hours between 7 A.M. and 8 P.M. are relitively bad in my opinion.

My name is Bella Swan, and my home is in Forks Washington: the home of rain, one reason why I even tolerate it here. I moved from New York. Trust me, it was a big change. Maybe not a good one, but definitely a change. I loved New York... Well, as much as I could love anything. Or maybe the man who I used to live with made it all worth while. I wasn't about to think about it.

My father, Charlie (chief of the police station), was maybe my only enjoyment I had left in this rainy city. But at times, I could swear he was one of my worst nightmares.

I had absolutely nothing here, and nothing to give it. But I also think this city had nothing to give me either. A fair trade.

Maybe I'm wrong, maybe this wrecked city might be worth leaving the only love of my life, the only one who had made me cry, but also the one who made me give up hope, and as for me, that " light at the end of the tunnel" had came at me slowly, then suddenly picked up speed to come at me full force and ended up just being a train anyway. Lucky me.

But in a way, I believed I was still doomed. Even though it rains mostly here, the sun does come, and when it does I'll hide, like I always have and always will.

And I wondered to myself, is there any hope left? No, I decided. Not for me, anyway. Not yet. But it will come, and when I see him again, he will pay.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"What a lovely day."

Most people would say this if they saw how the clouds were positioned and how the sun shined today, but to me those clouds were obstacles, hiding the sun for a mere few seconds until the sun beamed at me and shined its ugly glow in my face. Some people also say hate is a strong word, which is why I say with no hesitation, I hate the sun. Period. But other than that, today was just another day. Forks Washington was known for rain, which is a fact I hold near and dear to my heart.

In fact, I would have ran long before now if it wasn't for the rain. But of course I had to go to the police station and speak to my father, and because I was the luckiest girl in the world he was testing new recruits. So he was outside. In the sun. Perfect.

But first I had to make a phone call, my dad would just have to wait. I dialed it by heart and heard the voiemail automatically, and after the beep I only said three words.

"Pick it up." And added one for good measure. "Now." It didn't take but about four seconds to get another voice there with me.

"Sorry. I thought it was Angela again. Girl's crazy."

"Shut it." I snapped, I didn't need his excuses. But I felt guilty, so I said, "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Yes."

I sighed. "I needed to hear your voice, it's been too long... "

" I know, Bells." His husky voice whispered. " So, may I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"I know you'll hate me for asking, but are you sure you want to check tonight, I mean it's going to take alot of work, can't we just forget about him. It was just one ki-" I hung up on him without even realizing.

My breath was sharp, and I was still upset more than ever. He was going to pay for that. I threw on a pair of jeans and got in my car. I decided on my way to the station that I shouldn't have called. I pulled into my favorite place. The only one with year round shade.

I walked as fast as I could over the hot pavement to the inside station. I walked through the station, all eyes on me, not because I was the chiefs daughter, but because I was notorious for being "bad" in the opinion of social standards, so everyone watched me because at any time I might just shoot someone.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking right through the back door.

I felt the heat like a ton of bricks, all collapsing at once on me. Charlie (my father) was there. Even he didn't understand why I despised the sun. No one did, and no one would ever, except for-

"Bells, I wasn't expecting you till noon. It's 10:30. What's the rush?" He interupted my train of thought with his foolish gestures. The man expected me to come at the hottest part of the day. What a moronic thing to think.

"Nothing." I lied, a blank stare I knew too well forming on my face. "Really, I just wanted to talk to you sooner." My stare wavered, but stayed intact. My dad wasn't a bad cop, he could tell a lie from a million miles away.

"Okay," he agreed, preparing to interrogate me. "How do you like Forks so far? Any friends?" He gave that stare to which I knew that the second question was, 'Please tell me you haven't hooked up with someone yet? And if you have, lie to me.'

And trust me, I never ceased to fail him.

"It's okay, I guess. And no Charlie, I haven't." I gave the same exact stare back which indicated, 'Yes, I know what you were trying to ask, and there's my answer. Take it or leave it.' Me and my father definitely had a way with communicating.

"Okie Dokie then," seeming satisfied, " I guess you can go." I turned quickly, burning up under the rays.

He quickly added, "Oh, and Bella, you don't have to come by the station regularly anymore. I trust you enough, just don't get into trouble. And don't go to any clubs or anything, you know what happened in New York when you started hanging out with that grou-"

"DAD! STOP NOW." I screeched, getting attention from everyone on the field. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone._ My mind was racing from adreniline, and he knew he had crossed a line and walked away. And so did I.

I went to my car, turned the AC on high, and blasted the first CD I could find. I had to get away, I had an appointment tonight. And I knew it would end bad, so I understood I had to enter there with a even head. And the memories of New York and _him___were anywhere but close to even. I raced home, turned out all the lights out and put a blanket over my head and waited in the dark. I hid. It was my nature, and no matter how much I tried, it always would be.

I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV to the first channel. And wouldn't you know it, the musical Annie is on again. I turned it off automatically and came back to the peace and quiet of the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Myers. I only own the story itself._

Another waste of an evening, and I sure as hell wasn't going over to Edwards tonight after our chat on the phone.

Edward was intense, and I loved it. We had met in New York at work. I felt safe with him, even though in many occasions, I wasn't. But that didn't matter anymore. The man was rigid, but soft. Quiet, but controlling. Outgoing, and shy at the same time.. He and I went back. We had our crazy moments, and everything seemed fine... I'm thinking about it again. Back to the subject.

Oh, how that boy messed with my head. Still, he was my best friend, and at the moment, my only friend. I used to have another... I felt my heart pound in my chest just at the thought. I'll just put that thought away for now, I can always hide it down deep in my abyss of a mind.

I was sitting at home... In the dark, on a Friday night. Pathetic, I know. And me and my dad's conversation didn't go that smoothly.

All I had wanted was quiet, I wanted peace from my topsy turvy life. And what do I get? Annie. More and more Annie. And now you ask?

What do you have against a cheery happy-go-lucky musical like Annie?

Everything.

My heart tore a little more. How much of this could I take?

I sighed, I needed peace. "I'm a mess." I muttered, thinking how relaxing a shower sounded.

Then, as I decided to finally take that step towards peace, my phone rang. Typical, I was just about to answer with, "I have a life to get to, please go away." But as reality always says, I actually don't have a life to get to. With this fact now buzzing in my head I just let a bitter, "Hello?"

"Hello!" A computer animated voice spoke. I almost hung up, when the words almost screamed out to me, " Please come by to Anthony's Pool and Spa, where only the most beautiful and elegant women go to take real care of their body."

Anthony. That name. Memories swirled.. My brain buzzed. God was definitely not in my favor today.

"Come tomorrow and get the deal of a lifetime, offer ends tomorrow so come on out and-"

This was too much. I hung up and ran to my car. Anything other than this torture. Edward I decided would help me, no matter what.

I stepped on the gas, noticing I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Good, maybe if I was lucky I'd get hit by a truck. Maybe.

I turned on the radio to a random station, stopping on one of them. It was a talkshow. They discussed how the human mind was a powerful weapon- if used in the right way. It was all boring to me, but I knew Edward loved this kind of stuff.

Edward was one of those people, always fasinating on the minds of others. I thought he was brilliant, extrordinary even. But no matter how much I said it, he never fully believed a word I said.

I was at Edwards in less than fifteen minutes, a new record. He peeked his head around the curtain and a crooked smile appeared on his face. It made me happy seeing him this way.

I wasn't even two feet in the door before, " Oh, Bella! I thought you were going to be mad at me forever, I haven't been sleeping well and... And," He trailed off. Did I mention he's a tad meladramtic? But I love him. Speaking of love, " How has you and Angela been?"

"We broke up." He said, his smile widening. I laughed out loud, which felt nice, it had been a long time sinse I had. Angela wasn't his girl, I knew it and so did he.

"I knew it was bound to happen. I told you. But no, you just said, 'Now Bella, be nice to her, she's really important... Blah, blah, blah." I stated, using a poor imitation of his voice. It was his turn to laugh this time.

"C'mon, Bella, I mean, she wasn't _terrible._"

"Yeah, she was just horrible, big difference." Sarcasm thick in my voice.

He laughed some more, and I grinned. Maybe we could do our research another night, like tomorrow. My stomach knotted at my thought. _Tomorrow._

I practically choked the memory that swirled through my head. "No..." I whispered threateningly bringing Edward to my attention.

"What?"

"Nothing." My usual answer when I was stressed.

I left quickly after saying some lame excuse. It didn't matter. I had ruined my life, but even worse, I had ruined anothe persons life. Tears rolled down my face.

"I miss you." I whispered hopefully. And for once I saw the sun peek through the clouds. And for once in my life, I smiled at it... Then I cried some more. Life sucks. And I needed some help, and I knew just the right guy for the job.

**A\N** If you're confused, don't worry. I promise.. It's a work in proress and if you read it all, you'll go back and say that you get it! So don't give up!(:

Reviewing makes me smile.

Betas make me grin.

Favorites make me give you a cyber hug.

(:


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Myer, I only own the story itself._

I waited in his office, hoping somehow this all was a dream and soon I'd wake up to my perfect world in New York. Well, the first half anyway.

Then I heard his old crackled voice speak, "Ah, Bella," making my name longer than needed, "I have been waiting for you. Your father talks about you everyday."

I took a deep breath, and smiled as warmly as possible. "Laurent. It's been too long." I placed my hand out waiting for him to shake it, but instead he pulled my wrist in to give me a monster bear hug.

"Come, come. I knew I would see you again from your younger days, but I must say, you look worse." He is a blunt man, and I respected his honesty.

I knew him from when I was a child, he had been my shrink when I was younger. Apparetnly, I had some unknown problems my mother thought I obtained. I internally rolled my eyes. Sure, I got made fun of when I was a kid, but did I really need to talk about it afterwards?

Nope, but I was forced to anyway.

I walked into the room, and it was worse than I had imagined. Everything was there, a little notepad by his chair, and a long couch for me to lay down and vent my heart and soul out to.

I doubted that was going to happen, but I tried to think of a way that would mean making my... Er, issues better. I came up with nothing.

"So, Bella, what have you come to me for? I could have sworn the last time I saw you, you were crying and saying over and over again 'that this was a bad idea'. Am I right?"

Yes. You are right.

"No sir. I don't remember that." His face turned upwards just a little.

"Well, maybe my memory is fogged. But back to the present. Why do you need me?" He got to the point at least. I know what I had to do.

"Sir... Laurent, you know what happened in New York, how I did... Some pretty bad things."

"No, I do not. What have you done?" Liar.

"It's not what I did, it's what I..." I trailed off, I couldn't bring myself to say this. I mean, it wasn't my fault!

"Please continue." He probably noticed myself argueing with my inner self. He's good.

"It's okay, Bella, we'll come back to it later," Obviously noticing my lack of participation with his questions. "For now, tell me about New York, why did you move away from Arizona? Your mother missed you dearly.

Again, my heart ached with each word. My mother didn't care. But I wasn't willing to let him know that. Then I pondered his question, why had I moved there? And for just one moment, my mind was free, and I smiled. The beginning of my New York stay was more than amazing. Seeing everything for the first time, meeting people you would soon to get attached you... The smile on my face widdened.

"Happy thoughts I presume?" He asked, even though he knew he was right. "Would you like to share them aloud?"

Yes, I could do this. I took a deep breath, and said probably the most true thing I'd ever said, "I moved because my heart wasn't in Arizona, it was in New York. And that's why I moved." I said without a doubt.

Laurent smiled. He had done almost _nothing _and had gotten a truly fabulous result. Sun beamed through the window and shined down my hair. I knew _he_ was watching.

"Thank you Laurent. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Bella." He replied automatically, I almost sensed a bit of self-achievement, but I couldn't really tell exactly.

"I'll come back soon. I can promise you that." He seemed to believe me.

I walked out with my head held high. And whispered, "Thank you, Anthony." The sun shone threw a cloud, just enough to know he heard me.

I finally felt happy, but you know how life is, even when I finally almost accepted my past, life comes back to get you and show you how much karma you deserved.

Let's just say I deserved alot.

**A\N ** Hide yo kids, hide yo wife...(:

Reviews make me smile(:


	5. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Myer. I only own the story itself._

Driving home was surprisingly was one of the best car rides I've ever had. I smiled all the way home. It was a good day.

I walked in the front door getting ready to make dinner when Charlie walked in. He was early. I stared at him in confusion, when a figure stood beside him. I gasped.

"Jacob..." I whispered. He didn't look right, taller, but more.. Depressed looking. Almost like looking in the mirror.

He smiled just a little. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, of course I did." I came up to hug him when Charlie muttered, "I just walked in, and he was at the door. Why didn't you tell me we were going to have company?"

I rolled my eyes, because when one of my friends randomly shows up at the front door, I'm supposed to know and inform Charlie on it. Whatever, he couldn't ruin the mood.

Jacob was here! Him and I were business partners. But after the _incidents_ in New York, most of my friends seperated. Except Edward and I. I had thought Jacob was some Ceo by now. He had high goals.

"I didn't tell her I was coming, Chief." He explained.

"Oh." And with that, he grunted and walked toward his favorate place in the house: his lounging chair located right in front of the TV.

I looked back at Jacob, desiphering what looked the same and what didn't from New York. I met him at almost the same time as when I met Edward. They used to be really good friends, but times change.

He smiled and said, "C'mon, Bella, let's catch up." He dragged me up the stairs toward my bedroom. It was pretty bad that I still lived with my father, but it seemed appropiate because the second he lets me free, I'm out of Forks. So it didn't make sense to buy a house, right?

He seemed in a rush, but I didn't know why. I mean, it's been forever sinse I'd seen him. He wouldn't have to go that soon. I hope not, at least.

Jacob Black was a very handsome boy, clean cut, but the thing that stood out was his family's power... And wealth.

"Bella, you look different."

"You, too." Even though when I said it, it meant he looked _worse _than before.

He grinned, obviously not knowing my actual meaning to the statement. Then his face dropped slightly and said, " I didn't just come here to see you again Bella, I actually need a favor from you." His eyes pleading.

"Anything. Just name it."

" I need money." He almost looked... Ashamed.

I was confused, he had had money all his life, and when I moved back here to Forks, he was staying in New York as an executive producer for some fashion company.

"But Jacob, your family is rich, and you had a great job when I moved back here. What happened?" I was genuinely curious.

"Uh, nothing, I just... I thought I had money and I didn't." Stuttering wasn't normal for him.

"Okay." Not wanting to make him even more uncomfortable.

"So, can I count on you Bella?"

"I wish I could help, Jacob, but I'm pretty much broke, too." I frowned, I didn't want to upset him. But it was clear I had to.

"It's okay." I almost sensed anger in his voice, but wasn't sure.

" I have to go." He said suddenly.

"No." I blurted.

"Excuse me?" He said, his anger rising.

He got to his feet, looking around. Searching. But why? Finally, he grabbed something underneath my bed and pulled it out, a soft baby blue blanket. My mouth opened but nothing came out.

Had did he find that? My mind was buzzing again. Words started to bunch...

I couldn't breath. "Anthony." That was the only word that would come out.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"Anthony'sblanketthatyoushouldn'tbetouching." I said. It came out as one sentence.

"Anthony?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe you should just leave." I suggested, getting a little sick from thinking about _him_.

I touched the center of his back and pushed a little to make him move forward, but instead he grabbed my shoulder and shoved. _Hard._

"OW!" I yelled out in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't tell me when I can leave or stay. Get it?"

He stomped away without an answer to his question.

I stood there watching the door, hoping he'd come back, but also hoping he wouldn't.

He didn't.

I looked over at the blanket sitting beside me. I folded it up and stuffed it away under my bed. Where it belonged. I then went to my dresser and got out an old photo of me and... Anthony.

Anthony Richards.

I kissed the photo and said, " I love you."

Right after I said it, thunder roared. He had heard me, and he was hurt, too.

" I'm sorry. For everything."

**A\N ** Confused? Don't be! Just keep reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the story itself is mine._

Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I don't belong, and maybe Forks just isn't the right place for me.

Ever sinse the Jacob situation, I've been more isolated than ever. I was watching TV one afternoon under Anthony's blanket when Charlie marched up to me, a giant smile plastered on his face.

My father was about to do something that may change my life forever.

"I signed you up as a day camp counselour, Bella."

Kill me now.

Now some people like helping kids, because it may remind them of their own. Not me. The problem is I don't relate to children at all, because I've never _had_ one before. I had no expeiriance.

Quite seriously, children reminded me of dark time when I used to live in New York.

And then there's the part where I have to be outside all day, with no air conditioning. I tried to burn that thought out of my head.

" But dad, why didn't you even _discuss_ with me that you were going to do that?"

"Because you would have said no."

The man was correct.

"So?" I asked, very annoyed.

"Well, I just think it would be best for you to get out of the house and do something."

I sighed. I wasn't going to win this battle. "Okay, when do I have to go?"

"Tomorrow. Seven thirty sharp. Oh, and Bells..." My back was turned from him, already walking away. I didn't listen to whatever he said at the end.

I went upstairs, and got out a hiking backpack. I didn't know what to expect from these kids. Charlie had given me a brochure that told about how 'great' this camp was. Swimming lessons, rock climbing, everything you could ever imagine. It even showed one child shooting an arrow at a target.

I mean, what kind of camp was this?

I thought for a minute, then I just rolled my eyes and finished packing.

The next day I was up at six. My eyes felt like they were glued to my face. I walked over to the shower and turned it on, making it as hot as possible hoping to melt away everything.

After I got out, I went and put some shorts on and an old T-Shirt.

Maybe this wouldn't be bad, I thought encouragingly. Maybe I'd have an alright time.

Of course, I was wrong.

When I got there, children were already outside in the field running and jumping. One kid looked about thirteen, while another couldn't have been seven. I checked in and learned I'd be with the "Tree frogs".

Lovely.

Aparently my dad got me special treatment. I got a group of seven year olds. The schedule was easy enough, and nothing seemed wrong.

Except a kid.. Hanging off the side of my leg. And telling me how I was his mother.

Hell no.

I would be wasting my time of I explained the whole day.. But let's just say that I was glad it was over, and today was Friday. Two days of pure relaxation.

That's until I see Jacob's face at the station on my way home. He was talking to Edward. Could anything else happen to me today?

I stopped by, cautiously walking up there. Edward's eyes find me first. He gleamed.

"Bella, I was just looking for you."

"I'm here." I smiled. It was fake, but still, I tried.

Jacob, on the other hand, got to the point.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the other day and everything, but I still need help." He looked at me like I was so last year's news.

"Jacob, I'd help you if you had one ounce of good in your body. Give me one reason why I should do _anything_ for the likes of you?" I was a blunt girl.

His brow furrowed. He just muttered,"Nevermind." He stormed off.

What a drama queen.

On his way, he dropped something small. A plastic bag of some sort, filled with white chalk.

"What in the world..?" I was baffled. Why would he carry crushed shalk with him. I mean, really, _chalk?_

I sighed. I never knew with Jacob. Edward offered to come to his place, and I refused. Edward does enough for me on a daily basis. I offered my house.

He didn't hesitate to say yes. We walked side by side down the station halls, while Edward cracked jokes. I smiled.

"Hilarious." I say that all the time.

We passed the metal/drug detectors like usual and sirens blared. Heads rose, guns shifted.

Charlie happened to be there and said calmly, "Everyone relax. The detectors go off by accident all the time."

Lies. They had never failed.

But the weird thing was, I didn't have anything on me. And Edward hadn't passed the detector yet.

My dad walked up and told me to try again.

I did. Red lights flashed again.

My fathers eyes flashed to my pockets.

I sighed. I emptied my pockets, and all I had was the little packet of chalk.

"See?" I said. I'm clean.

Charlie's eyes looked grim. "Bella.." he said slowly. "What have you done?"

"Nothing. I'm not lying."

Edward came over to see the commotion. His eyes read disbelief.

Charlie spoke firmly, "Bella, this bag contains fresh ground meth."

**A/N **Reviews make me smile, which makes me type faster, which gets new chapters in to you faster.

Justsayin'(:


End file.
